


i'm the problem. [DBZA]

by vhscassette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Bittersweet, Bullying, Dragon Ball Z Abridged - Freeform, Guilt, M/M, Suicide mention, gohans final attack at the cell games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhscassette/pseuds/vhscassette
Summary: well, that was it for them.when yamcha starts off his last words, tien for some reason feels a little angered.--DBZA UNIVERSE/NOT CANON COMPLIANT--





	i'm the problem. [DBZA]

Well, this was it.

As the wind kept screaming in Tien's ear against a monster and a mere child, he knew this was most definitely the end of his existence. He was going to be killed, useless as the mercy Goku threw like candy and as useless as Vegeta's parenting tactics.

It was their last words.

What would he say to Chiaotzu in heaven? God, the guilt began running. He left him all alone at home, almost knowing he was going to die, yet.. yet he felt too ashamed to face him on this. He prayed that Chiaotzu forgave him up in heaven.

"Uh, Tien, since this is the end and all.." Yamcha started, his voice trailing off.

Suddenly, something bitter bubbled in Tien.

"If you're about to say 'I love you,' I swear to god," Tien said, eyes pierced in his direction.

The reason for Tien's odd bitterness consisted of three solid pointers:

One: why would he have loved Tien,  
Two: Yamcha by normal standards wasn't his type,  
And three:

Why the hell would he have said it now and not _before_ , y'know, the world was supposed to end?

.. Because the world was odd.

The world was full of odd, hanging mystery, just like Trunks said Yamcha's corpse was in his original timeline. So, when Tien thought about that rope, Yamcha's soul burning into oblivion with that loneliness..

Tien went home, sat on his bed, and cried after hearing Trunks' story.

To be truthful, Yamcha had _definitely_ been their punching bag through the years. He had literally been burned to death in an explosion only to be reduced to a one liner by all of the people he loved. It was just an odd fact, right alongside Krillin's mere existence, that Yamcha's life was good for nothing.

The guilt had raged on in silent pangs of clarity, sometimes hidden behind more jokes that ceased to stop. He.. he couldn't even take Yamcha getting a god damned arm through the chest seriously! What was _wrong_ with him?! What was wrong with _everybody?!_

It took a Kikoho barrage for Tien to come to the conclusion of:

.. He really _was_ an awful person.

The whole lot of them. They threw a soul away, picked and kicked at it for years, for no other reason than because they could.

And, in the end, Tien felt remorse because not only was Yamcha not deserving of it, but because Tien was no better.

No one was better than Cell, either. That's how they were all going to die.

And _that's_ why he was annoyed at Yamcha.

Because if he _did_ love him, Yamcha was worth far more than Tien could ever measure up to be. What would've been the _point?_

 


End file.
